


Long Live the King

by thefanpiggy



Series: The Nightingale [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rival Sex, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: Jaehyun thinks that Doyoung looked the most beautiful like this, all marked up with purple hickies, chest heaving, his lips deep red from all the kissing and biting.This is where Doyoung belongs, in a golden throne, surrounded by gems and gold.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: The Nightingale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I am back with another jaedo fic which was inspired by the Make A Wish teaser photos owo
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so I apologize if it's not good hehe
> 
> This is a completely different story plot from the first Fic on The Nightingale Series, but since Doyoung's code name is Nightingale in this fic, I decided that this will be a part of the series.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is ALL FICTION, I am aware that France doesn't have any king, I just want the setting to be in France uwu (because you know, it's romantic ho ho)
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains character death (very minor character), blood, violence and sex. If you are uncomfortable with those, please don't read uwu
> 
> This fic is not beta-ed, grammatical errors are expected.

Doyoung scoffed under his mask as the chairman begged for his life. The old geezer was crying, snot and tears running down his wrinkly face. 

His hands were clasped together, maybe praying to God to save himself but with Doyoung tasked to kill him, no God will be able to save the man's life. 

"Please! Please!" The man cried out holding out his hands to surrender. "Don't kill me! I beg you! I'll do anything!" 

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything! Just don't kill me, please!" The man sobbed as he grovelled, face down on the floor. "I have a family!"

Doyoung tilted his head in amusement, as he traced the curve of his blade. "Those people that you've scammed, they have a family too. They begged too, didn't they?" 

The man shook with fear, "No! No! I'm sorry!"

Doyoung stalked towards him. 

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to." 

With one final twirl of his blade, he struck the old man in the neck. Blood quickly spurted out, and the man tried to hold his neck to stop the bleeding. 

Doyoung chuckled at him. "Don't even bother doing that. You'll bleed out within a minute." 

"They'll find out about you!" The man choked in his own blood, "They'll know that you killed me!" 

"Will they?" Doyoung turned back to the man before walking over to the wide desk. "I'll be taking these papers." He waved the papers in the air. 

"Goodbye Mr. Lee." 

He left swiftly through the open window, leaving the old man to bleed to death. 

"Hey, this is Nightingale. Mission finished."

\---

The building was especially busy today. Everyone was in a hurry, maybe because it was near Christmas? Many people are trying to get a loan.

"Busy day today huh?" Jungwoo mused besides him as they walked side by side towards the elevator. They gave a curt nod to the guard who bowed to them in a hurry.

"Every day is a busy day for a bank. We are just busier whenever a holiday is near." Doyoung answered, letting Jungwoo press the buttons in the elevator. 

"So? What tactic did you use to kill the old geezer? Did you kill him slowly? Oooh! Did you take off his fingers? Or—"

Doyoung patted his friend's shoulder, "Woo, calm down."

They both stepped out from the elevator and into the lobby of the "main" office of the building. 

"Doyoung hyung! Yunho-nim is calling for you!" Jeno informed him as he rushed over and gave him his coffee. "Black, just like your heart."

Haechan snickered from behind him, "Nice one, Jen!". Doyoung glared at the younger boy who was lounging at his desk.

"Oh, and Jaehyun hyung is there too." 

He sighed as he trudged towards his boss' office, knocked three times and entered. 

"Doyoungie!" A voice that makes Doyoung want to kill himself greeted him first. "Jaehyun." He replied shortly.

"Ah! Nightingale, you're here." Yunho smiled down at him, he bowed to show his respect. "Take a seat. I have a mission for the both of you."

Doyoung begrudgingly sat beside Jaehyun who was now smirking at him. "Hi babe." The younger man whispered in his ear. 

Doyoung elbowed him in response but Jaehyun was faster and dodged it. "So feisty babe. I like that."

"Children please, continue your mating rituals later. For now, I have your next target." 

Yunho flashed a picture on the screen. "This is your next target."

"The King of France?!" The pair both exclaimed in shock. 

"What? Hyung, we never assassinate royalties, you know that! You made that rule!" Jaehyun sat up straight and Doyoung nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's true. But he's a different case." The screen changed its contents, showing gold and jewelries. "He's a corrupt leader."

"Like most leaders are." Doyoung scoffed.

"And he stole more than 2.5 billion worth of jewels and golds from other countries. He raised the taxes of his citizens too, the poverty line there is even lower than last year." 

"Obviously, since he's a king, the security is tight. That's why I'm sending both of you, my two best assassins, to dispose him."

"Both of us?!" Doyoung stood up to protest. "I won't work with him! I refuse to!" Jaehyun pulled him by the waist. "Come on, babe. I'm not that bad. Do you remember Budapest?" 

Doyoung flashed his pocket knife and held it close to Jaehyun's neck. "Don't test me, Jeong. I could kill you right now." 

Jaehyun looked up at him, amusement in his eyes with a tinge of dangerousness. "I could kill you right now too." Suddenly, Doyoung felt a gun pressed in his back. 

"Would you like that, babe? Me blowing your brains out?" 

Yunho cleared his throat yet both of them heed him no mind. "I would appreciate it if you don't kill my brother, Nightingale. And you, Jae, don't kill my pretty assassin." 

The rivals looked at each other in the eye before lowering their weapons. "This is the most important mission that we have and I expect the both of you to accomplish it flawlessly."

"You'll leave tomorrow." Yunho nodded at them both. "Meeting dismissed." 

Doyoung stalked out of the room as fast he could, but apparently not fast enough as he was grabbed by Jaehyun and pinned against the wall. 

"Jeong."

Jaehyun leaned closer to him that his breath was hitting the older's cheek. "I can't wait until tomorrow." His hands travelled down and suddenly groped Doyoung's plump ass.

Doyoung moaned, leaning back into the wall. "Fuck you, Jeong."

"I'll be doing the fucking, babe." Their faces moved closer together.

"Oh my God! I'll report you to the HR department!" Taeyong groaned in frustration as he saw the two rivals almost making out in the hall. 

"We could do that too, Yong!"

"Shut the fuck up, Nakamoto!"

\---

"Okay, so apparently, no one can go inside the main castle. Tourists can only visit the outside castle. It's this one." Haechan pointed to the blueprint laid in front of them. 

"The King has 2 guards that are always close to him, it's their strongest guards." Mark informed them as he showed them a photo of the two guards. 

"They're big and strong but you can probably knock them out with the diffuser." Doyoung hummed as he took a sip of his white wine. 

"Probably? Sun, I don't accept those words. You need to be precise. It's either the diffuser can knock them out, or the diffuser can't." 

"Ugh. Fine. The diffuser can knock them out. Are you happy now, Nightingale?" Haechan rolled his eyes as he typed more in his laptop. 

"Don't mind him, Sun. He's a grumpy little bunny." Jaehyun teased the older guy as he comforted the youngest. "Now, back to the plan."

"Okay, the only way inside the castle is from the main entrance. In which, by the way, could be seen by tourists." Mark encircles the place on the map. 

"But, they have a blind spot near the stable which is fortunately, near the entrance but it has a gate. Only one guard is there, always, but he leaves for a few minutes then he comes back again. Which is pretty dumb if you ask me." 

Doyoung polished his blades and Jaehyun started to load his guns.

"The only problem right now is how to get the diffuser inside. Especially to the two guards." 

"We can post as tourists and we could try to sneak inside." 

"That could work. The guards patrol every 10 minutes around the perimeter so you have 5 minutes to place the diffusers inside until they come back to their starting point."

"There are no guards inside the main castle?" Jaehyun asked, his brows furrowed. 

"There are but they're limited since most of them are at the outside castle. Doyoung hyung can sneak in and place the diffusers without any hassles though."

"Okay, then we place the diffusers at day and we attack at night."

\---

"Take your hands off my butt." Doyoung muttered as they walked around the outside castle, inspecting the area.

"Aww, I don't want to babe. We're a couple, remember?" Jaehyun gripped his ass tighter. They were currently pretending to be a tourist couple from South Korea, the best way they can hide is to blend in. 

They were both wearing long coats with contrasting colors, Jaehyun wearing the beige one and Doyoung wearing a cream coat. They look like models straight from a fashion magazine and if people can't stop looking at them, it's not their fault. Good thing that they were wearing face masks.

They stopped in front of a slightly opened gate near the stable. No guard in sight. "Lion? Is this the gate?" Jaehyun asked Mark in his earpiece lightly.

"Affirmative, Leopard."

Doyoung slowly backed away into the gate, still facing Jaehyun as he tried to unsuspiciously slide in. 

"The guards are gone…. Go!" Haechan said into his earpiece then Doyoung dashed inside the main castle as he disposed of the 'keep out' sign and his long coat, revealing his black tights. He put his clothes on a plastic bag and hid it behind a trash can.

"You have 5 minutes, babe." Jaehyun whispered as he stood outside of the gate to be a look out. 

"I know, shut the fuck up, Leopard." 

Doyoung opened the door and peeked inside, it was an empty ballroom. He placed a diffuser and quickly moved on to the next room where the door was slightly ajar. 

It was the back door of the throne room, inside was the King, surrounded by his guards, most notably the two strongest men in the country. He placed another diffuser and marveled the golden throne.

The King was lounging lazily in his shiny golden throne, adorned with pretty crystals which Doyoung was sure that he stole. The crown on top of his head was magnificent.

Doyoung wanted to steal it but he had other matters to do.

"Nightingale, three guards approaching at 3 o'clock." Doyoung graciously slid behind the big curtain, his feet propped against the window pane so he was completely concealed.

Thank God that the windows were two way mirrors and the people from outside can't see him. He held his breath as a guard stopped in front of the window he was hiding in. 

Their voices were a bit muffled but Doyoung could understand the words "King", "asshole", and "selfish". The voices faded and he waited for a bit before going to the halls again.

"Damn, how horrible of a person is he that his own guards were bad mouthing him?" Haechan said, clearly happy that he was able to hear some royal tea. 

"He must be a very horrible King." Doyoung muttered under his breath as he ascended the stairs and into the King's bedroom where he slipped the last diffuser.

"You got a minute and a half, Nightingale." Mark reminded him from his earpiece and that made Doyoung rush out. 

He accelerated towards the entrance of the main castle, put back his coat and ran towards the gate where he could see Jaehyun waiting. 

"15 seconds, babe." Jaehyun said, and Doyoung dashed forward but he couldn't make it on time, the guards were near.

He made eye contact with Jaehyun and with a quick raise of his eyebrows, the younger man took out his phone, faced the gate and pretended to take a picture of Doyoung.

"Hey! Keep out of the gate! You can't be inside!" A guard scolded them both. "You don't see the sign?" 

Doyoung blinked at the guard innocently, "Where sign? No sign." He turned to Jaehyun and hid his face in the younger man's neck. 

"Guard mad? I'm sorry." 

Jaehyun comforted him by hugging him close and kissing his forehead. By now, almost everyone was staring at them, wondering why the guard was so harsh at the foreign couple.

_"He was scolding the couple."_

_"He must be a homophobe."_

_"The man was innocent, there was no sign."_

_"There was no sign and yet the guard was angry? What a mean guard."_

"I'm sorry sir. It's my fiance's first time here and he doesn't know English that much." Jaehyun apologized as he cradled Doyoung in his arms. "There was no sign at the gate, we assumed it was fine to take a picture."

The guard was clearly flustered at the negative attention he was receiving. "J-Just don't do it again." 

Jaehyun thanked the guard and walked away, still gripping Doyoung's small waist. "Good acting, babe."

Doyoung pinched Jaehyun's hand hard.

\---

The duo waited at the dark side hallways of the main castle, waiting for the guards to move on to their next posts. 

The last of the lights inside were finally out. "Diffusing in 3,2,1.." Mark cued then they heard a click then a fizzing sound echoed through the empty hall. 

"Nightingale, Leopard, the guards are knocked out. You can go in now." Haechan informed them.

They immediately went to the King's room, the two strongest guards asleep by the door. How weak. 

Jaehyun turned the knob and was greeted by the sight of the King lying in bed, naked and surrounded by gold. 

At the sound of the door opening, the King jumped up to scold the guards. "Hey! I told you to knock—"

But it wasn't his guards who greeted him. It was two figures dressed in skin tight black clothes, their faces covered. 

One was slim and the other was buff. 

"W-Who are you?! What are you doing here in my room?!" The King questioned them both. Doyoung locked the door and made his way into the King's desk. 

"It's a nice evening today. Don't you think so, your highness?" Jaehyun asked the King lightly. The King, appalled by the people in his room, tried to flee but he was quickly caught by Jaehyun and brought back to his bed.

"Don't be like that, your Highness. We just came here to put you into an eternal slumber." 

The King was terrified. 

"W-who are you?! Guards! Guards!" He screamed like a mad man but the two assassins just laughed at him.

"Stop laughing!" 

Doyoung wiped a tear on the corner of his eyes. "No one will hear you, they're all sleeping. You will be too soon, the only difference is, you will never wake up."

The King breathed heavily and caught sight of his dagger in his bedside table. "Why are you here?"

"We heard you were a horrible king. We wanted to check you out. It seems like they're right." 

The king then brandished his dagger at both of them. "Don't move closer! I will kill you!" He growled. 

But after 5 bottles of liquor, can he really fight? His moves were already sluggish, and he kept losing his balance.

Jaehyun got his gun and Doyoung pulled out his blade. They both stalked towards him, cornering the prey. 

The king swished his dagger back and forth sloppily. "Don't come any closer! Please! Please! Spare my life!"

Jaehyun went behind Doyoung to kiss his neck. "You should do the honors, babe. Kill him." 

Doyoung smirked and turned back into the now screaming King, who was cowardly trying to hide in his bed. What an idiot.

"Good night, your highness." Doyoung pulled up his mask slightly and smiled at the old guy. He then took a similar looking blade like the king had and slashed his arm, immediately cutting into a vein causing the man to bleed out in his bed. He also forced the man to drink more alcohol in order to make it look like an accident.

"You have 30 minutes until the effects of the diffuser evaporates." Mark said. 

The duo went to collect important papers. "These are beautiful." Doyoung grabbed a couple of gold and jewelry. 

"It does." Jaehyun answered back. He then saw the majestic crown, sitting in a plush pillow near the King's dresser.

Doyoung grabbed the crown and pulled Jaehyun. "Hmm? We're leaving already?" He asked the older man but his question was left unanswered. 

The high walls and sturdy pillars of the castle were beautiful. It wasn't until later that Jaehyun realized they were in the throne room already. 

"Why did you bring me here, babe?" A bit of a shuffle before a moan was heard throughout the empty room.

Jaehyun turned to face the older man and the sight that he saw made his breath hitch. 

Doyoung was sitting at the throne, the crown decorated with fine jewels sitting on top of his head. His chest was bare with nothing but the gold necklaces and the ruby sitting on his collarbones. 

"J-Jae." Breathy moans came out of Doyoung's mouth. The crystal chandelier reflected the light of the moon and its light fell upon Doyoung. He was beautiful, so majestic. Jaehyun wanted to kneel before him, and worship him forever. 

He wanted to kiss him everywhere. His feet, his slender legs, his toned stomach, the curve of his neck and his full lips. 

Jaehyun did kneel before Doyoung, his lips touching the older man's chest. "You're so beautiful, fuck. Let me love you."

Doyoung moaned in response as Jaehyun tongue encircled on his left nipple before sucking on it harshly. 

"You're so ethereal, sitting on this throne like you own it. Those jewels look so good on you." Jaehyun trailed kisses up in Doyoung's neck and he groaned as he felt his hair being tugged. 

"Fuck me in this throne." 

Who was Jaehyun to deny him? 

He removed his shirt and Doyoung's tights, tugging the slender legs and putting it on his shoulder. 

"You deserve to be worshipped, Doyoung." He began placing wet kisses on his legs before cradling the two asscheeks and spreading it open.

"Oh! Jae." Jaehyun was about to delve into the hole but then he felt a heavy thing being placed on his head. He opened his eyes to see Doyoung staring at him fondly, his eyes tinge with lust and love. 

Doyoung cradled his cheek, "The crown looks better on you, my King." He pulled Jaehyun in a wet kiss, his tongue slipping inside, coaxing Jaehyun to do the same. 

Their tongues danced with each other sloppily, saliva dripping down their mouths, but they don't care, too driven by the force of lust. 

Doyoung's hands slid down to palm the bulge in Jaehyun pants, feeling the length get bigger. He slid down his pants and took out Jaehyun's cock. He gave it a kittenish lick before softly sucking on the head.

Jaehyun groaned as he felt the hot cavern encase his dick. His hands gripped Doyoung's soft locks as he tried his best not to lose control. He looked down and saw Doyoung's doe eyes staring back at him, pulling away from his cock.

"Don't hold back. A king never holds back." 

Jaehyun held his head firmly and began to fuck Doyoung's throat vigorously. The head of his cock hitting the back of the older man's throat which made the gold chain on his neck to clash with each other. 

Doyoung slipped his hand down to fondle the younger's ball, and hollowed his mouth more for Jaehyun to feel the suction. 

"Y-You feel so good babe, sucking me like the slut you are." He pulled Doyoung away from his cock, the latter breathing heavily as he tried to take in more air. 

Doyoung looked so wrecked and so, so beautiful, with the jewelry hanging off him like that. 

"M-More, please, my King."

Jaehyun bent him over the throne, the golds clanging on the marble floor noisily. He spread his ass cheeks, seeing the pink hole and licked a wet stripe over the ring of muscles. 

Doyoung's moaning echoed throughout the hall followed by the sound of Jaehyun's slurps. He spat on the wet hole, his saliva going inside the slight gape.

Jaehyun shoved three fingers inside the hole and began thrusting the digits in and out. Doyoung gripped the armrest of the throne tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

"Shit. You're still loose from last night, babe." Doyoung could hear Jaehyun spitting in his hole again.

"Fuck me please! Jae." Doyoung faced Jaehyun and kissed him wantonly, their salivas mixing with one another. "Fuck me on this throne, my King."

Jaehyun layed Doyoung down as comfortably as he could on the throne. With the help of the glimmering lights of the crystal chandelier, he could see Doyoung's flushed chest decorated with various jewels and gold rising heavily, his hair messily strewn along with the diamond chain that he put on his black locks.

The older man gripped his own thighs and spread himself open, like presenting a feast to a king. His King. "Claim me, Jaehyun."

"Long live the King."

With that, Jaehyun spat on his dick to make it wet and pushed in on Doyoung's tight ring of muscles. "You're still so tight, love."

Capturing Doyoung’s mouth into another sloppy kiss, Jaehyun started moving his hips vigorously to clap them against Doyoung’s plump ass cheeks. Wet sounds, lewd moans and throaty groans could be heard in the large room.

“My King, you feel so good inside me.” Doyoung mumbled, "So big." He moved a hand from Jaehyun’s hair to his stomach to feel the cock moving inside him.

Jaehyun could feel Doyoung shake in his arms, a sign that the older man was close to his orgasm. "You're gonna come?" 

Doyoung squealed in pleasure as Jaehyun went even faster in thrusting his hips. Gripping the older man's legs, he put it on his shoulder, allowing him to reach even deeper in Doyoung.

"T-There!" Doyoung moaned beginning to close his eyes as Jaehyun found and began to abuse his prostate,"I-I'm gonna cum!" His legs began to shake and Doyoung threw his head back as he came. 

Thick strings of come stained the golden contrast of the jewelry, some even reaching the crown on Jaehyun's head. 

"I-I'm close." Jaehyun's breath hitches as he could feel his balls tighten up. "Come inside me, my King." 

Jaehyun gripped the older's sensous hips and began pounding harder against Doyoung's abused prostate. Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's hands and interlaced it with his, the blue diamond ring he stole for Doyoung shining in the moonlight.

"Come inside me, my King." Doyoung slurred out words of encouragement as he felt Jaehyun began to falter. He sucked a few hickies in Jaehyun's neck before he looked up at the ceiling of the castle and saw a painting.

A painting of a man being devoured by his lover on the throne surrounded by enormous piles of gold. As he succumbed more into lust he could see the face of the people in the painting change. Suddenly, it became him and Jaehyun. 

What a coincidence. 

He was brought back to reality as Jaehyun kissed him deeply, his hips started slowing down. Doyoung felt warmth seep into his opening, Jaehyun's come will definitely be hard to clean up. 

They both stilled for some time, finally coming back to the real world, where they killed a king of a country and stole all of his stolen things.

They looked at each other, the moon shining in their faces. It was peaceful and quiet, too bad that a person died. 

Jaehyun thinks that Doyoung looked the most beautiful like this, all marked up with purple hickies, chest heaving, his lips deep red from all the kissing and biting. This is where Doyoung belongs, in a golden throne, surrounded by gems and gold.

"That was insanely hot." A voice beeped into their earpiece, making them both sit up straight and start to clean up.

"What the fuck Sun?! You were listening?!" Doyoung screeched as he shoved the necklaces into his bag. 

"In my defense, you both jumped on each other without warning. A little heads up would be nice."

"Where's Lion?" Jaehyun asked, zipping his pants close. "Oh him? You made my boyfriend hard. So now, I'm sitting on his dick. Anyway, you got 5 minutes to scramble away. We'll be finished when you get back".

Doyoung turned to Jaehyun and reached up for the crown. The younger man turned sideways to kiss the pulse point in his hand. 

"That turned you on huh? Me calling you King?" Doyoung teased, his mouth curling into a smile.

"You turn me on. Whatever you do, it turns me on." Jaehyun mused as Doyoung took the crown off him and placed it on the cleaned throne. 

"Even without the crown, you're still my King." Doyoung leaned his forehead against Jaehyun and closed his eyes.

"And even if I'm the King, you rule my heart, my soul, and my entire being. You control me, and I would always bow down to you." Jaehyun answers back as he pressed a chaste kiss on Doyoung's lips. 

A promise.

Suddenly they heard a groan of pain echoing from outside the throne room. They looked at each other, intertwined their hands, and ran away, leaving the crown into the empty golden throne.

\---

_**King of France Died in an Accident Due to Alcohol Poisoning** _

"Nice work." Yunho praised the two assassins as he turned off the monitor where the news of the King's death was being reported. The said duo were giving back the stolen golds. "By the way, I heard from a little birdie that you had fun?"

Jaehyun could feel the annoyance that Doyoung emitted. "That brat." He grumbled under his breath. "He never knew how to keep his mouth shut." 

He pushed the door of Yunho's office open as he stalked towards the unsuspecting boy who was eating with the Dream Unit with heavy steps.

"And so! We heard them fucking in the thro—" before Haechan could finish his sentence, he was spun around in his chair and lifted up yet he seemed unbothered by it. 

"Hi Doyoung hyung!" 

"You devil!" Doyoung got his blade out in a fast motion and raised it to threaten the young man. Haechan looked at him uninterestedly but his eyes widened when he caught sight of a shiny flash on the older man's finger.

"Is that a fucking ring?!" He exclaimed and all of the people in the room gasped. They stopped doing their tasks, deeming the fight being displayed more interesting.

"A ring?!" Taeyong screeched, rushing over to pull Doyoung away from the boy and inspected the ring on his finger. 

"This is a fucking Blue diamond, do you know how expensive it is?! Where did you get this?!" Ten also took a peek at the ring. "That's expensive as fuck, blue diamonds are extremely rare." 

"Isn't that one of the missing rings from the dead King?" They turned to look at Jisung who was holding up the picture of the king wearing the said ring.

"It is!" Jaehyun happily said, hugging Doyoung from behind and kissing his cheek. He held up his own hand to show a simple diamond encrusted ring.

"We're getting married!"

"WHAT?!" 

\---

A year later, they got married after killing the president of a wealthy corporation. 

They were both wearing expensive suits, but more importantly, Jaehyun was wearing a crown. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what [Doyoung's ring](https://www.phillips.com/article/50798457/tiffany-and-co-blue-diamond-ring) look like
> 
> This is [Jaehyun's ring](https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/tiffany-t-wide-pav-diamond-ring-GRP09010/)
> 
> Like I said before, this is my first (and probably my last) fic with smut lmao how is it? 👉🏼👈🏼
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy) i tweet about jaedo a lot uwu
> 
> leave some comments on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy) if you wish to remain anonymous!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! (✿ ♡‿♡)


End file.
